Talk:Heavenly Chips/@comment-87.240.85.230-20130912141912/@comment-146.90.149.117-20130914124156
All those complex formulas make my head hurt. All you need to bear in mind is that each chip takes a progressively greater number of cookies baked all time to achieve, but itself gives a fixed production rate bonus, which seems to be linear rather than compounding. The simplest, crudest, and not very accurate (but accurate enough to use as an example) rule of thumb is "at what point will the TCB number take more than +5% to increase to the next level vs what you've already managed". No... wait... argh... Sorry, you've already broken me. I'm pretty sure there's no point where that holds. 1^2 = 1 trillion... for which you get +5%. This is not a hard level to achieve, may be worth an early reset. 2^2 = 4 trillion ... not bad... but this takes 4x as long for just that extra +5%. 3^2 = 9 trillion... hang on, that's 2.25x... Maybe it's the reverse, then? A decreasing exponential thing? At some point, you end up with enough of an increased multiplier that it's actually quicker resetting with every one you get rather than grabbing as many as you can manage at once? This would take a hell of a long time all the same, though. And don't forget your CPS still resets to 0 and has to be built up from 0.1 ... 1.0 ... 10... 100 etc before even reaching the hundred thousands, let alone millions. Also the "real" value of the +5% reduces, as it doesn't compound. Adding +5% to a 150% multiplier, making it 155% (not 157.5) is a "real" increase of only 3.33%. So at what level does going up from one square value to the next only represent a 5%, or 3.33% increase? It's going to be pretty high. 10^2 = 100, 11^2 = 121 ... +21% 20^2 = 400, 21^2 = 441... +10% ish 30^2 = 900, 31^2 = 961... +6.7% ... getting close... but we're already pushing into the quadrillions. Adding 60 trillion cookies to your score, even with a +155% multiplier, isn't a fast process. Remember that the relevant total seems to persist between games. 40^2 = 1600, 41^2 = 1681... +5%. However at this point the increase is the difference between 300% total multiplier and 305%... 1.167%. There's a way to go yet before reaching parity. 100^2 = 10,000 ... 101^2 = 10201 ... +2.01% TCB to get the next HC. At this point it's only worth about a 0.833% real world CPS increase. 5 / 1.167 = 4.28 ... 2.01 / 0.833 = 2.41 ... so the gap IS closing. But so, so slowly that we may as well ignore it. We're already into the realm of needing 10 quadrillion TCB. 1000^2 = 1,000,000 ... 1001^2 = 1002001 ... 0.2% rise in TCB for an extra HC. However that's STILL only giving a real world +0.1% gain. I think this might well eventually converge to being 1:1, but never better than that. Certainly not within what can be achieved within the game within a normal human lifespan.